Last Night Last
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: AU; songfic. Anneliese and Julian have kept their feelings for each other a secret from quite some time. And one night, those feelings come out... *Cover image drawn by and used with the permission of Shadowgirl416.


_(A/N: Here's something new for all of ya'll! It's pretty different from what I usually write, but give it a chance anyways. Definately AU; so let's just pretend Anneliese isn't the princess, but instead comes from a wealthy family. She was unhappy and decided to run off for a while, it got late and she wasn't too sure how to get home. So, she sought out Julian; the rest you'll have to read.  
Another songfic, another Lady Antebellum song- one of my favorites to be exact. Lyrics begin and end where the '*' are. All credit goes for the song goes to Hillary Scott, Charles Kelley, and Dave Haywood- those guys are genuises. I highly reccomend listening to them.  
But enough of my rambling, read on!)  
_  
Last Night Last

Light shone through a small, third-story window. The gentle beam of sunlight awakening the two young adults sleeping there; each gazing at the other in shock and confusion. Each realizing in horror exactly what they'd done…

Both opened their mouths to speak, but no words came out; each quickly turning away from the other. Anneliese bit her lip as she felt him rise from the bed and heard the sound of shifting fabric as he struggled to get dressed.

"Anneliese?" she could hear the strained and dazed tone of his voice, "There's a, um… an extra shirt in the drawer if you'd like. I'll, uh… be in the kitchen…"

_*There's a towel on the bathroom door,  
A tee-shirt in my dresser if you like.  
And I'll go put the coffee on,  
I'll pour a cup for you if you got the time.*_

When she was sure he was gone, she let out the breath she'd been holding._ How on earth could they have let this happen? _They were alone all the time during her lessons, and occasionally there were certain tensions, but she'd always been able to ignore or suppress them. Why now? This was going to ruin their friendship.

_*All these years,  
We've been nothing but friends.  
And even though we didn't plan on this…*_

As she recalled it, her heart started beating faster; could that be a sign? She loved him more than anything and maybe he loved her too! That was one option; the others didn't please her at all. She had tried her best to drink as little as possible while they ate, but this wine was sweet unlike any others she had tried earlier in her life.

Then she remembered the heat of their kisses; the intense need in his lips, the unsatisfiable hunger in her own. Could suppressed desire have untimely resurfaced?

But what if that first option was correct? This could be the start of something new and wonderful; her heart pounded furiously.

_*Can last night last?  
Or was it just too much red wine?  
Or one too many lonely nights?  
Can last night last?  
Could this be the start of us?  
Every morning waking up to your sleepy eyes smiling back,  
Or is it just too soon to ask?  
Can last night last?*_

_I am such an idiot! _Julian mentally cursed himself for letting _that _happen. He felt so ashamed, embarrassed; wishing he could leave and hide away somewhere. What would she say when time for that came? He had hardly been able to tell her that he was coming out here to think. His mind was restless and not even the special calming tea would help.

He wished for the courage to tell her how he truly felt, but he was afraid. What if she didn't feel the same way? That would ruin everything, but exactly what hadn't been ruined because of last night.

_*I prob'ly should be going now,  
Cause I'm not sure what to say.  
(Not sure what to say.)  
I'm so afraid you might get scared,  
If I told you how much I wanna stay.*_

Now here they were; caught between their friendship and what they had done. He wondered if this was the end, or, if she felt the same way, where things would begin.

_*Here we are,  
Somewhere between lovers and friends.  
Is this the end, or where it begins?*_

His thoughts drifted back to last night; his heartbeat becoming significantly faster. God, he loved her more than anything and he could only hope she felt the same way, and that was the reason behind what had happened. But there was always a reason to counter that. He should have never brought out that damned wine, but there wasn't much of it left and if it wasn't drunk it would have been wasted.

There was also the matter of desire- long held back and dying for even a simple touch. Their kisses had sent fire straight to his soul; her lips urgently seeking satisfaction and he recalled the fierce want in his own.

And if by some miracle the very first reason held true, what would become of them now? The simple thought warmed his heart and brought a slight smile to his lips.

_*Can last night last?  
Or was it just too much red wine?  
Or one too many lonely nights?  
Can last night last?  
Could this be the start of us?  
Every morning waking up to your sleepy eyes smiling back,  
Or is it just too soon to ask?  
Can last night last?*_

And each wondered: should they take a chance and tell the other how they feel?

_*Years after forever,  
In love you gotta take a chance…*_

Anneliese rapidly dressed herself and moved to exit the room; gasped when she met Julian in the doorway. She met his searching gaze with a confused one of her own. A smile tugged at the corners of her swollen lips, he followed suit and they laughed slightly.

"Anneliese, there's something I have to tell you…"

_*Can last night last?  
And could this be the start of us?  
Every morning waking up to your sleepy eyes smiling back,  
I hope it's not too much to ask.  
Can last night last?  
Oh, can last night last?*_

_(A/N: Now, tell me what you think! Click that beautiful little button labeled 'Review' down there.)_


End file.
